


Eric Matthews Gothic

by Lipstickcat



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Gen, Gothic, M/M, gothic meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickcat/pseuds/Lipstickcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Boy Meets World Gothic" by Slinkhard (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3982261), I wanted to try my hand at the genre. This is what came out... </p>
<p>Written during a series rewatch, set around the middle of season 3. A dark side to Eric Matthews...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eric Matthews Gothic

• You know that they think that you only have half a brain. That shows what they know. You have a whole spare one stashed under your brother's bed. Maybe you'll show him one day. 

• You're pretty, and that will get you far. Out of the house of your elders and down the street. Then you'll have to take a bus. As you sift through your pockets for change you realise that if you're going to make it in TV you need more than beautiful eyes and shining white teeth. The eyes are from your sister's broken doll, but you don't understand how the teeth got in your pocket. 

• For that matter, when was the last time you even saw your little sister? You feel like you've not seen her in forever. At least half a season. Spring or Fall. She's probably big now. 

• The bus driver is staring at you. His eyes are colourless, just black empty voids of disapproving and bored annoyance. You look around at the passengers, they all have the same eyes. Must be a family outing or something. As you shrug and climb down the steps to the road again you hear the hiss and shriek of the door closing behind you. Something briefly whips out from under the bus as it drives away, something thin and lissom caught in the framework between the wheels. 

• Jason. You've not seen him for a while either. Funny how his cousin had legs that went on and on, while he barely reached your chest. You must have spoken to him though, to land a date like that. That was New Year, where in the season are you now? Summer? You smile as you walk back to your house and remember that time you were a lobster. They wanted to boil you alive, but Jason wouldn't let them. He smeared butter all over your body. Your skin has never been so soft. 

• The front door to your house is ajar - did you leave it unlocked? Your keys are in your pocket, but which side of the brain is in charge of remembering stuff? There's a smell as you enter the house, it reminds you of the taste when you walked into the tree. Copper. It's not the color of copper though, but it will be later. 

• Then there's Cory's friend, Shawn. He's young still, but he's pretty, and he has a brain to match yours. His eyes and teeth could make it in TV. You should go get them.


End file.
